Love Scroll
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Karena Love Letter sudah terlalu mainstream.
Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Warning : Fanfict pertama. SLASH! Sho-Ai. Sinbad/Ja'far

 _.Karena_ Love Letter _sudah terlalu mainstream._

* * *

.

Siang itu, salah satu ruangan di dalam istana Kerajaan Sindria tampak gaduh. Atmosfer yang biasa terjadi saat beberapa staff kerajaan melakukan rapat untuk menentukan arah kebijakan yang lebih baik, mengevaluasi ekonomi, pertahanan, dan lain-lain. Kegiatan ini sudah rutin Ja'far lakukan, namun entah kenapa hari ini dia tampak tak bersemangat untuk mengevaluasi gulungan yang rajanya kerjakan selama enam bulan belakangan.

Firasatnya tidak enak, itu saja.

Dia yakin di menu paginya hari ini dia tidak salah makan. Dan, Oh! Bahkan rajanya sendiri tidak ikut makan pagi –urusan diplomatik dengan Kou, seharusnya dia lebih bersyukur karena moodnya pasti lebih baik dari biasanya.

Namun, firasatnya tidak enak. Apalagi setelah pintu ruang rapat ditutup.

Sebagai _Officer Goverment_ , Jafar maju untuk membuka beberapa gulungan yang akan dievaluasi. Gulungan berwarna hijau, Ekonomi kerajaan. Yang mestinya berisi info perkembangan eksport dan import.

Namun,

 _"_ _Hay, Ja'far-kun~, kau makan dengan baik pagi ini? Kau merindukanku? Hm? Jangan bersedih, ya! Aku akan cepat pulang, pasti!"_

Ja'far shock.

'Apa-apaan?'

"Kenapa tidak kau baca gulungan itu, Ja'far-san?" tanya seorang staff kerajaan.

"Ah, ini...salah gulungan, hehe. Maaf, akan aku ambil yang benar." Katanya sambil mengusap tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

Ja'far mengambil random gulungan di depannya. Warna merah, catatan kejahatan. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka isi gulungan itu.

 _"_ _Apa aku jahat jika menulisi gulungan yang kau gunakan sekarang ini, Honey? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ja'far-kun~"_

Lagi, Ja'far menggulung paksa gulungan tadi lalu melemparnya kembali ke tempat. Mengundang tanya dari orang-orang di ruang rapat.

"Sebentar, sepertinya ada kesalahan. Bagaimana rapat ditunda dulu untuk nanti sore?"

Orang-orang di ruangan itu mengangkat bahu kemudian tersenyum mengiyakan. Mereka keluar dengan tertib, meninggalkan Ja'far yang tengah memasang pocker face. Tersenyum, padahal dalam hati mengutuk seseorang di sebrang sana yang katanya sedang ada urusan diplomatik.

"Sialan, Sin." Umpatnya setelah pintu benar-benar tertutup.

Dengan bringas dia mulai membuka semua gulungan.

 _"_ _Di sini tidak enak. Aku lebih mudah mengantuk. Karena apa? Karena tidak ada kau di sini, Ja'far."_

 _"_ _Setelah aku pulang, akan kuajak kau-"_

 _"_ _Aku merindukanmu-"_

 _"_ _Aku-"_

 _"_ _Ja'far-"_

 _"_ _Rajamu-"_

"Kusobek sekalian, dasar raja bodoh!"

Ja'far ngos-ngosan. Hampir semua gulungan itu bertuliskan curhatan gaje seorang Sinbad yang tengah merindukannya! Mau ditaruh mana mukanya jika saja tadi yang membuka gulungan bukan dirinya tapi salah satu dari bawahannya? Bisa mati konyol dia di ruangan ini hanya karena menahan malu!

Pria bersurai platina itu meremas penutup kepalanya. Kemudian terlonjak kecil saat tahu ada satu gulungan yang tersisa. Putih.

Ja'far tahu isi dari gulungan itu pastilah sama anehnya dengan yang sebelumnya.

Tapi hatinya penasaran.

 _Kata romantis apa yang Sin berikan padanya di dalam sana?_

Ja'far menggeleng kuat. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti itu? Perlahan dia menarik tali pengikat gulungan yang bungkusnya berwarna putih. Sangat pelan, seolah dia sedang menikmati debaran di hatinya, dan rasa penasaran yang menggebu.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Sinbad, rajamu yang kau sayangi."_

Ja'far tersenyum melihat gulungan yang terakhir. Itu terlalu biasa, tapi terlalu berharga untuk ditukar dengan perasaan membumbung tinggi dan geli kepak kupu di perutnya. Membuatnya berani menukar perasaan sebal dan kesal pada raja bersurai ungu itu mejadi perasaan rindu, dan sayang. Dia jadi terkekeh sendiri, rajanya ini selalu punya cara menggodanya. Sekalipun harus dengan cara menyebalkan seperti ini.

Kata-kata cinta yang ditulis di dalam gulungan resmi milik kerajaan?

Hanya Sin yang bisa melakukan itu.

Dan hanya Ja'far yang boleh mendapatkan itu.

Ja'far memeluk gulungan yang terakhir. Lalu membawanya ke arah jendela yang menghadap ke pelabuhan Sindria. Ruangan rapat yang berada di lantai tiga membuat Ja'far dapat merasakan hembusan angin lebih kencang meski itu di siang hari.

Ja'far menerawang jauh ke arah laut lepas. Tersenyum, berharap orang yang ada di hatinya segera hadir di sisinya.

"Sin, cepatlah pulang. Aku merindukanmu."

Fin.

* * *

Review, pls?


End file.
